For her Sake
by xxlistlessxslumberxx
Summary: Chara is a lost puppy who stumbled upon a garden. After being caught by the owner of said garden for trespassing, she now finds out that she is owned by a black panther with red eyes. Just wanted to see if any one liked this sos far...Contains OC's


**Chara is a lost puppy who stumbled upon a garden. After being caught by the owner of said garden for trespassing, she now finds out that she is owned by a black panther with red eyes.**

She whimpered, have no idea where she was… Her kind not being fond of confusion or knew things, so when the pup realized that she was lost she did what she thought was the most sensible thing. She panicked…

"There is no way that I'm lost! There can't be!" The girl panicked; her spotted black and white ears flat against her skull and matching tail tucked under her.

Really, it **was** supposed to be a simple harvesting mission her mother sent her on. Being the only healer her village had, Bella often sent her daughter out to gather the herbs that she would need in order to make the balms, salves and remedies that the villagers needed. All Chara had to do was stick to the roads, something that on any normal day she would have done…But alas, she got distracted by a glass butterfly. Of course they were a rare sight so any one could understand her excitement…and how she ended up chasing the poor thing so far into the woods that she lost sight of the roads…She was hopeless really.

"Mother is going to be so mad when I don't get home in time…" The pup whimpered, tears in the corner of her emerald green eyes. Being the descendants of dogs Chara's kind are extremely emotional, loyal to their loved ones and a little…well…stupid. A sharp thwack sounded threw out the forest followed by a yelp, then a thud. How she missed that branch, not even she knew.

"Ow…"

"Lossst little pup?" With a shriek, the girl shot up, spun around, tripped on a tree root then…ended up flat on her back well aware of that high pitched and highly obnoxious laugh coming from the trees above her…

"Oh how she fallsss! Look at her girlsss! The poor lossst puppy!" Instead of quieting down like Chara wanted the voice to do it got louder…and multiplied.

"Poor little one!"

"She looks tasssty…"

"Now girlsss we just ate, let's not antagonize the poor thing." Chara quite liked that last one. With a groan she pushed herself up onto her feet and stood face to face with the Lillium. Three to be exact.

Most of the population of the Felorn forests contained the descendants of some sort of animal. The Rau'l clans were the descendants of the deer that used to roam the forests, the Carillae in relation to the bears in the stories her mother told her at night. Her cousins were descended from the wolf packs that used to hunt at night while her tribe had a…ah…less noble…heritage…

Any who, probably the most feared or despised group that lived throughout the forest were the Lillium. Half man, half snake, always thinking about them made the younger children shiver in fear.

The one that spoke first was a voracious busty blond snake, with creamy skin and slit green eyes. Her full red lips were pulled back into a sneer as she circled the younger girl, her molted yellow tail slithering between tree trunks and bushes.

Another on leaned against a nearby tree looking bored with Chara already, her pale green hair tied up in a loose and messy pony tail, while her pitch black eyes were fixated on her nails and dark green tail curled around the base of the tree.

The third one, who was watching her two sisters as she hung, suspended from the trees by her red, orange, yellow and black tail. Her wavy black hair hung loose, flowing past her shoulders, her ruby red eyes darting between them and Chara.

"Awwww… sssister! She's so cute! Can't we play with her?" The blonde one asked, circling around Chara, who shrank away. The green haired one shot a glare at the two. "Lithium your voice is grating my nervesss."

"At least the boysss back home **like **my sssinging! Every time **you**, Sssacrifice, open your mouth to sssing half the concubine goes running in the other direction!"

"Girlsss! Please stop thisss annoying bickering, you're scaring the pup." The one with red eyes growled, turning toward the mentioned pup, who, by then wished that she could dig herself a hole.

"And where are you headed, thisss far away from your village? Don't you know whose territory thisss isss?"

"…Yours?" Chara squeaked, earning a chuckle from the Lillium. "Why, no." She drawled, "Not to usss but…An acquaintance of ours, so to ssspeak." Sacrifice chuckled. "We were jussst in the area and decided to pay him a visit. Unfortunately," She broke off as she met Lithium's eyes. ", he wasn't home. So Lilith here," a wave of her hand toward the Lillium in the trees over head.", decided that we head home. Back to our caverns. Would you like to join us?" All of the curiosity in the world couldn't get Chara to go with them

"N...No...th..thanks! I really must be going! Mother might be wo…wondering where I am!" Chuckling, Lilith wrapped an arm around Chara's shoulder; she was sure she heard the pup's heart stop.

"Well, if that is the cassse, then I think me and my sister'sss just might be able to help." Sacrifice and Lithium looked at each other. They would?

"You see were the sssun is sssetting over there? **Not that sssun, the other one**. If you go wessst of that sun you'll reach your village in no time!" Her face brightened, "Just don't talk to ssstrangersss!" And with a little shove Chara was off, once again, racing through the forest.

"Sssay…Lilith?"

"Hm dear?"

"Why did we help her?"

"And she looked ssso tasssty…"Lilith turned her eyes skyward. Idiots, the lot of them. Grabbing her sisters by their arms and heading off toward their concubine, Lilith simple smiled.

"Because my dearsss," Lilith hissed ", I believe we left our 'friend' A little…upssset. He'll want to take hisss frustrationsss out on something. Why not her?" Her two sister's eyes shone with understanding.

They felt sorry for the poor pup though.

_**Uhm…I just wanted to try something…Different? Anyhow, I'm sorry if all the hissing gave you a headache like it did me XD! Any ways, a friend wanted me to write a story were my characters are part animals so here it is!**__  
_


End file.
